


Soup

by da34amadeo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a request of Nurse Chapel And Amanda is surprised as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

DISCLAIMER: Don't Own it .No one paysme.You know how it is.

Sickbay was quiet finally .All that was left was Spock and his Father. Amanda dozed in a nearby chair, a book in her lap. Christine check the two men's readings carefully. Spock was still producing excess blood. She changed the collection container and watched as the new one began to fill, pleased that the flow of it was far closer to normal than it had been. It would keep in stasis indefinitely.Hopefully unneeded in the near future.

Spock woke to see the nurse hovering over him. Noticing the change in his readings as he woke.she looked down smiling into his dark eyes.

"Mr. Spock, I didn't mean to wake you .I'll be out of your way in just a minute. "

"You are not disturbing me. "he said his voice low in deference to the others sleeping.

"Well I'm done anyway .Try to rest." she turned and began to walk away.

"Nurse Chapel might I ask you a favor?" he asked softly.

"What is it Mr. Spock?" she answered from the doorway. He was suddenly struck by her elegance and beauty .The gentle emotion in her voice pulled at him as it always did,

"Father is still not eating as much as Doctor McCoy would like. Would you make him some of your ploomek soup?"

"Of course Mr. Spock!" she said happily. "I'd be glad to!"

 

She entered sickbay carefully .Three bowls of soup balanced on her tray. At least this time she could be sure no one would hurl it at her she mused.

"What is this?" Amanda asked. The book in her lap was now exchanged for a bit of knitting.

"Mr. Spock asked me to bring some ploomek soup for the ambassador.

She sat the tray down in front of Amanda letting her serve her two men. (She wouldn't make that mistake again.}

"Oh it smells wonderful!" Amanda exclaimed.

She helped Spock sit up mindful of the line that still ran from his arm.

"Nurse Chapel is an excellent cook."Spock complimented.

"I don't know about that .i just know a few simple things."

Sarek took a small sip from his spoon. "This is more than excellent. "he said " I have not had ploomek soup of this quality in some time"

Christine looked horrified at the implied slight to his wife.

"Oh I'm not insulted.' Amanda reassured the other woman "I usually just buy the commercially prepared version."

"Mother does however make an acceptable cream of mushroom soup." Spock stated diplomatically pausing from his own bowl.

"This is much better than the already prepared kind but you didn't bring a bowl for yourself." Amanda observed.

Christine made a face involuntarily. "Oh but I don't like Ploomek soup! "she said laughing .Amanda's replying burst of laughter momentarily startling the two men from there lunch.


End file.
